


Just Checking Up.

by NSP_FanGirl (FifiMae)



Series: Forbidden Love(NSFW) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A.U, Barebacking, Canon Divergent, Creampie, Cuddle and Snuggles, Cunnilingus, Davenport has a tail, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Merle is a good husband, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Old Men In Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Purring Gnomes, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trans Male Character, pre-stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/NSP_FanGirl
Summary: Merle checks up on his husband at work.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Series: Forbidden Love(NSFW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Checking Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SizeKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizeKing/gifts).



> Something for SizeKing, based on one of their headcanon, This take place in an au were Dav and Merle have been together for about four years before The Stolen Century and married for about one of those years, but they have to keep it a secret since the IPRE has rules agents coworkers dating/married, might write more in this au later, IDK.

Davenport sits at his desk in his privet office, quietly doing paperwork, the silence is broken by a knock at his office door, “Come in.” he calls, the door opens and Merle Highchurch steps into the room, “Oh, Dr. Highchurch, is there anything you need?” 

Merle walks completely into the room, “Well Captain, I have a couple questions about the mission,” he says as he closes the door.

“Oh, what kind of questions?”

“Well, medical questions and some stuff about the plants were taking…” he trails off as he closes the door all the way and locks it. The click of the lock immediately dissipates the professional atmosphere, Davenport smiles, hops off his chair and crosses the room to Merle, he wraps his arms around the dwarf’s neck and kisses him.

“Hello dear, while I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but is there a reason for your visit?”

Merle smiles with faux innocence and wraps his arms around Davenport’s wast, “What can’t a man visit his beloved at work?”

Davenport smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Merle chuckles “Okay, okay, I just wanted to check up on you, you’ve been working so hard lately and I’m worried you’re not taking care of your self, I know you didn’t eat breakfast this morning,” Merle says worriedly.

Davenport roles his eyes, “I told you I was late and I would grab something on the way.”

“Did you?”

“N-no, I got distracted.” he amits a little embarrassed.

Merle smiles sweetly, “Well that’s what I’m here for, I thought we could go out for lunch, you know get you out of your office, get you some food, we can even go to that cafe we like that no-one else here goes to.”

Davenport sighs, he really does like the sound of that, he’s been so swamped with work and he really does need a break, but he still hast to get his work done, “That sound really nice, Merle, but I really need to finish my work, I have to finish my monthly report and then I have a meeting about the design of the ship.”

“Are they due today?” 

“N-no, the reports due in a couple of days and the meeting is next week.” 

“Than it can wait, your health is more important,”

“ _Then your/my work_ ,” Davenport says at the same time a Merle, he both loves and hates how much his husband worries about him, on one hand, he’s always had a nasty habit of working himself to the bone while completely ignoring his health, and having someone who cares about him so much to risk getting them caught just to make sure he’s taking care of himself, on the other hand, it is irritating to have your work interrupted and to be scolded like a child by a parent, what he gets for marrying a cleric, “Ok, ok, you win I’ll go.” he relents with a smile, Merle smiles and kisses him on the forehead, “you better not make me regret it,”

Merle smiles gently and cups Davenports face, “I’m just watching out for you, honey, you’ve been so stressed lately and I’m worried about you, and I miss you, you know, we haven’ had much time to hang out just the two of us,” 

Davenport sighs, Merle’s right, they’ve been so busy preparing for the mission that they’re basically working all day and by the time they get home all they want to do is eat dinner and go to bed, they haven’t even made love in weeks, “I know, it’s just this missions taken a lot out of me, don’t get me wrong, I’m super excited for it, actually going to space, seeing different planes of existence, not to mention being with you.”

Merle chuckles, “Yeah, and you _totally_ didn’t assign me for this mission so we can spend two whole months together in a small, enclosed space.”

Davenport roles his eyes playfully, _‘Yeah, an enclosed space with five other people.’_ “No, I chose you because you’re the best damn cleric in this entire organization.”

Merle blushes a little, “Oh, your only saying that because you love me.”

Davenport pecks him on the lips, “I’m saying it because it’s true, you kind, caring, and most importantly, the only cleric here not trying to find their god in the wild blue yonder,” 

Merle smiles and rests his forehead on Davenports, “You really know how to make a guy feel special, don’t ya.” Davenport chuckle and they kiss, it starts out chasest but very quickly becomes heated, all the weeks of no sex coming to the surface, “You know,” he says between kisses, “the cafe isn’t going anywhere,”

“I know.”

“And we haven’t been intimate in quite a while,”

“I _know_ ~” 

“So, why don’t we…”

“Yes, please fuck me,” Davenport breaths out, kissing his husband harder and slipping his tongue in, Merle grabs his ass and lifts him up as Davenport instinctively wraps his legs around Merle’s wast, Merle’s mouth leaves Davenports and starts peppering kisses up his jaw and check before reaching his ear, he takes his ear into his mouth and nibble and sucks at the shell as his hand rubs his tail, Davenport moans at the feeling and can’t stop the growing rumbling in his chest, ever since Merle learned Davenport could purr he took every opportunity to try and ‘rev up his engine’ as it were, and now in such a wonderful moment of pleasure while in his husbands strong arms is the perfect time for it, the purring gets louder as Merle walks them towards the desk and sets him on the top, he pulls away and give Davenport a hungry look who smirks in return, “Want something?”

“Yeah, you,” Merle drops to his knees, unbuttons and unzips his husband’s pants and slips his fingers between the waistband of his underwear, “This ok, baby?” he asks, Davenport nods and Merle pulls his pants and underwear, Davenport lifts his butt up to help, he pulls them all the way down to his ankles, spreads his legs and licks his lips at the sights of his husbands folds, already wet and perfectly framed by orange curls, he shuffles closer, places his hands on Davenports thighs and finally licks a long stripe from his entrance to his clit, he then starts eating him out properly, savoring the intoxicating flavor of his husband.

Davenport moans louder, “Oh fuck, baby, that’s sooo good,” one hand grips his desk while the other grabs the back of Merle’s head as his tail rapidly flaps up and down, he bits back a scream when Merle sucks his clit, “Gods Merle, _more_ ,” Merle does as he’s told, he slips two fingers into Davnports entrance and pumps while flicking his clit with his tongue, “HA, oh Merle, I’m so close, so close, please,” Davenport lets out a disappointed wine when Merle pulls off and stands up.

Merle starts unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, “Aw, don’t look so sad, darlin’,” he tilts his chin up with his hand and gives him bedroom eyes, “We’re just getting started,” he makes a turnaround gesture, Davenport hops off the desk, turns around and leans over the desk, his tail high in the air. Merle frees his cock from his underwear and aligns it with the gnomes entrance, “Ready, baby?”

Davenport nods rapidly, “Yes, yes please, HA!” Merle pushes all the way to the hilt, he stays there for just a second to let Davenport adjust before grabbing his hips and pounding him as hard as he can without hurting him, Davenport cry out in pleasure as he grips his desk for dear life, Merle dick hits his g-spot just right and he’s done for, cumming with a loud moan, Merle stops so he can catch his breath, he expected Merle to pull out but instead, he leans over to whisper into his ear.

“You can do better than that~”

Davenport takes this as a challenge and starts fucking himself on Merle’s dick, Merle grabs his hips again and sets a bruising pace, each thrust hits his g-spot just right and Davenport is practically screaming in pleasure, “Fuck, fuck, MMMerle!”

“This feel good, my love”

“Yes yes, so good, soooo good,“ while he’s being fucked, his tail is going crazy, flapping up and down and back and forth, a couple of times it hits Merle in the face, the third time it hits him he retaliates by taking it into his mouth, trying his best to avoid his teeth, and licks it, Davenport gasps and his purring starts again, the room is filled with the sounds of purring, skin agents skin, and screams of pleasure, “Oh, fuck, gods Merle, I-I’m so close, don’t stop, don’t stop, ohhh,” Davenport lets out a broken moan as he cums hard, the sudden tightening of his wall brings Merle over the edge and he cums inside him with a grunt, the stay like that for a bit to catch their breath, Davenport can’t stop his legs from shaking as he feels the mixture of cum and slick dripping from his entrance, eventually Merle pulls out and Davenport almost falls from how weeks his legs are but luckaly Merle wraps his arms around his chest to catch him.

“I got you, I got you, baby,” Merle carefully lowers them so they can sit on the floor, Davenport turns around and rest his head on Merle’s chest as Merle wraps his arms around him. They sit like that for a while before Davenport brakes the silence.

“Oh, Merle, that was incredible,” he sighs, “I really needed that, thank you so much.”

Merle smiles and kisses the top of his head, “Anytime, love, anytime. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up so we can get some food in you,”

“Mhmh,” Davenport agrees and tries to get up but his legs protests, “Well, your gonna have to carry me ‘cause my legs won’t work.”

Merle chuckles, “Ok, hold on,” he puts one arm under his husband’s knees, the other behind his back, and stands up as Davenport wraps his arms around his neck, he then starts walking to the door.

Davenport looks up at him, “Hey,” Merle looks at him, “I love you.”

Merle smiles and kisses him, “Love you too, darlin’”


End file.
